


Today's Lost Horizon

by Soggychan



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Depression, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Time Loop, all over the place
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soggychan/pseuds/Soggychan
Summary: Overall, Chika considers her life one of low stress. Sure, the school is going to close, Aqours has Love Live! to win, but... All in all, Chika takes things one step at a time. So, when one of the most stressful days of her life is brought upon her, namely by the confession of a close friend, it feels like a slap to the face by reality. But just when she thinks it can't get any worse...She wakes up to live that day again. And again. And again...
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Takami Chika, Takami Chika & Tsushima Yoshiko
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	1. Our days rather passed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to a long runner, ladies and gents. Before anything else, a second chapter of this will be posted fairly quickly. I ended up splitting this first chapter into two parts because I didn't want to post a super long first chapter. That may have messed with my intentions of where to leave this chapter off but, oh well. I hope you all enjoy!

「雨音窓を叩く  
空から私のような悲しみ降ってる  
とめどなく今を濡らして」

**Zeroth**

“Chika! You’re going to be late!”

Waking up to Mito’s voice had become a regular occurrence in recent times but it always entailed a stressful morning. And that was because… Chika slowly cracked open her eyes, hoping the voice had been part of some dream. Hesitantly, she grabbed her phone and swallowed before clicking the screen on.

**Friday, December 20th. 8:27.**

Her eyes grazed over the time before widening. “Ahhh! Why!?” She jumped up from bed, setting a personal best at getting in uniform. Before Mito could complain again, she had her teeth brushed, bag in hand, and was already on her way down the stairs. Mito shot her a look when she snatched up a piece of toast which she practically swallowed whole. “It’s because it’s close to Christmas,” was all she could offer.

With breakfast out of the way, she was on her way. Sprinting out from her house, she went over the bus schedule in her head but there was no way she could wait for one anymore, she would almost be there by the time another one showed up. She looked at her phone again and noticed she had several missed texts from both You and Riko questioning her whereabouts. Chika sighed loudly and sent them quick texts asking them to put in a request to borrow Mari’s helicopter.

Of course, though, that wasn’t about to happen, so it was up to Chika to leg her way there. Luckily for her, all their practice as school idols had done wonders for her stamina and she found herself approaching the school with just some sweat and slightly heavier breathing. Before, that would have left her as a panting mess. “Victory!” Chika yelled as she passed through the gate. More than a bit pleased with herself, she checked the time on her cellphone.

**8:38am.**

“Huh. That’s weird, maybe my phone broke.” There was no way she was that late after all the effort she put into that sprint, right?

“Takami-san!”

Well, if the angry voice and heavy footsteps of that teacher approaching were any indicator, she was, in fact, very late. Chika spent the next ten minutes getting chewed out which just made her even later to first period which just made Muroda, her Japanese Literature teacher, that much more pissed off. By the time all was said and done, she already felt exhausted. She unceremoniously plopped in her desk, wishing that she could just go back to sleep and pass this day by without incident.

But no, she realized as she fished around for her textbook. She could never be afforded such a luxury as a fine day. “Ah… I forgot it.”

Muroda, of course, noticed immediately. “Again, Takami-san?” He let out an exaggerated sigh that had half the class rolling their eyes. “Yuda-san, let Takami-san share with you for the day. Anyways, as I was saying, if you turn to page 80…”

Chika snorted and sent an apologetic look towards her neighbor. “Sorry, Yuda-chan. Just for today!”

“Ehe, it’s quite alright, Takami-san. Here.” She scooted her desk closer, but in the action sent her eraser bouncing to the ground near Chika. “Ah, sorry, can you grab that?”

“No problem!” Chika scooped up the eraser, handing it over just as Yuda finished bringing their desks together. Despite actually having a textbook to look at now, Chika still paid barely any attention to the class. She instead opted to play with her pencil, rolling it back and forth until Muroda tried to chew her out for not taking his class seriously. But, as her first stroke of luck for the day, the bell rang right when he began his rant.

As soon as he exited the room, Chika ran over to Riko’s desk, throwing herself over it. “Riko-chaaaan~ How could you? I thought you were better than this!”

“C-Chika-chan? What are you talking about?”

“How could you let me oversleep like that? I thought we had something special!”

Riko’s gaze fell flat. “And what exactly is that something special?”

“… You wake me up and I share my lunch?”

“If by ‘share your lunch,’ you mean picking from both mine and You-chan’s lunches, then maybe you’re half right.” Riko’s lips turned up in just enough of a smirk for Chika to notice.

“Riko-chaaan!”

“Now, now, Chika-chan. You know you can’t blame Riko-chan just because you overslept. If you would stop staying up so late, maybe you would make it to school on time every day.”

Chika tilted her head. “Is that your Dia-san impression?”

“Pfft.”

All three had a good laugh at that but You shook her head. “But really, one of these times you’re actually going to get chewed out by Dia-san. And then you’ll come to us like, ‘Oh, my dear friends, how could you not have warned me about such a tragedy that awaited me!?’ Or something like that.”

Even though Chika thought she was probably right, she waved off the comment. “It’s the world’s fault if I oversleep! Or my bed’s, maybe. If we have to get out of them, why make them so comfy?”

“Did you just become an advocate for stone mattresses or something? I think you’ll have a hard time getting into that niche market.”

Chika perked up at that. “No, no, You-chan, you’re thinking on too small of a scale. Selling mattresses? That’s not the Chika way. I’m going to change the world! No more mattresses!”

“That’s nice and all, Takami-san, but do you mind getting through this next class before you start your revolution?” The three turned to see their next teacher already at the podium and every other student already in their seats.

“Eheh… Right…”

For the next few periods, Chika drifted off into a half-sleep, perking up only occasionally when a teacher raised their voice for no reason. By the time lunch came around, she had pretty much caught up on her missing sleep.

“Hnng!” She loudly stretched one arm above her head before racing over to her two friends with her bento. “Finally! I’m starving! Where do you guys wanna eat?”

Riko shrugged. “It’s been a while since we ate in the courtyard. And the weather’s nice today, so why not eat outside?”

“Sounds good to me.” You said, swiping up her own bento. “Last one there has to buy drinks! Ahaha!” She bolted from the room, leaving Chika and Riko to exchange looks before racing after her.

“No fair, You-chan!” Chika voiced her complaints, but it was quickly offset by her laughter. With how athletic You was, there was zero chance of her catching up. Unless… “Takami Secret Exit #3!” Chika veered off from her path with Riko, heading down the hall instead of turning at the stairs. She pushed through the crowd moving against her and opened the Geography prep room door. It wasn’t actually used for anything besides storage, so boxes and dust comprised most of the contents. But Chika had discovered something during her first year.

Chika threw open the window towards the back of the room and began the process of climbing out. Since she was on the second floor, she took enough time to make sure she wasn’t being reckless, but fast enough that she thought she could still beat You. She grabbed the metal rung of the fire escape ladder that led down from the roof and used it to bring the rest of her body out. After that it was just a matter of climbing down. Though it placed her on the side of the school, it was still much faster than pushing through the lunch crowd that You would have to get through.

Well, it would have been faster but as soon as she was down and rounded the corner, she ran straight into another student, causing said student to drop several folders and a bunch of papers.

“Eh? Oh! I’m so sorry!” Chika began grabbing up the papers but paused when the other student got up. “Dia-san?”

Dia’s head snapped towards her and she sighed. “Oh, it’s you, Chika-san. I should be surprised, but for some reason I just can’t bring myself to be.” She joined Chika in scooping up the papers. “Even if you’re outside, please do remember that this is still a school. You shouldn’t be running around like that.”

“Ahaha… sorry, sorry. I was racing You-chan.”

“Racing? Where is she?”

“Ah, wel―” Realizing she was about to incriminate herself for climbing out a second story window, Chika closed her mouth, pretending to mull over it. “I-I guess she was just that far ahead of me? You know, You-chan’s on the swim team and all and always goes for runs so she’s a lot faster than me.”

If Dia didn’t buy it, she did a good job of not showing it. Once they had everything picked up, Chika weighed the stack in her arms before handing it over to Dia. “That’s a lot of papers. You’re not doing all of those alone, are you?”

Dia shrugged it off as she began walking, Chika following behind her. “Paperwork is part of my responsibility as the student council president. If anything, it’s my fault for letting this much build up.”

“Build up? Does that mean it’s because of other things?” Chika paused, a slightly guilty look coming over her that failed to escape Dia’s notice. “It’s because of Aqours, isn’t it? We practice a lot, so you probably don’t have as much time after school. We can always―”

“No. We will not cut down on practice.” Chika deflated slightly. “And it is not because of Aqours. I would not have joined if I didn’t believe in my ability to handle both Aqours and my student council duties. Besides, we don’t have practice today. I’ll have all of this done before tomorrow.”

They arrived at the student council president office, Chika opening the door for Dia since her hands were full and following her in. “All of that though? By yourself?”

A sigh escaped Dia’s lips as she dropped the stack of papers on her desk. “I’m not able to just pick and choose what work I wish to do, Chika-san.” She turned to regard Chika and glanced back at the papers briefly, a little eager to get started so she would have less work after school. “Were you not racing with You-san?”

“Ah…” Chika grabbed her phone and quickly glanced at her messages. One message was from You, telling her what drinks she and Riko wanted. And the next two questioned her whereabouts. “Well… looks like I lost?” Her sheepish laugh brought a small smile to Dia’s lips.

“Well, go ahead. Don’t keep them waiting.” Chika nodded but stayed where she was, just glancing towards the door. “Chika-san, while I appreciate your worrying, I told you. I will be fine. Go and join You-san and Riko-san.”

Chika mulled over that, placing a hand on her chin and squinting hard as if the answer was just trying to hide from her. But the thought that her friends were waiting for her followed by the growling of her stomach convinced her. “Fiiine.” She hopped over to the door and waved a quick goodbye before sprinting down the hall. 

By the time Chika reached her friends, they had already bought drinks and were partway through their lunches. They both looked up as she Chika slammed her bento down next to them.

“Sorry I’m late… phew…” Riko offered Chika her bottle of water and Chika gratefully took a large gulp of it. “Ahhhhh. That really hits the spot. Thanks, Riko-chan. Sorry about that, I kind of ran into Dia-san and got distracted.

“Ah, probably about our race, huh?” You shrugged. She tossed a piece of chicken in the air and gracefully missed it, the chicken hitting her forehead and falling to the ground. “Not a good day, is it? Well, whatever. All we can do is do it again and hope she doesn’t care.”

“That’s probably why she cares though…” Riko ventured, picking at her own food.

Chika nodded and began digging into her own food. “I know she cares and she’s the student council president, so she has to tell us off, but you know, we’re just trying to have fun?”

“Why did that come out as a question?”

Riko’s stare had Chika laughing and she shrugged. “Fun is fun, Riko-chan~ Besides, you were running with us too.”

Not batting an eye, Riko scooped up a tomato from her bento and pointed it at Chika. “I just got caught up is all.” She smiled at Chika’s pout and popped the tomato in her mouth.

-

-

By the end of the day, Chika felt thoroughly exhausted. After a mishap during math wherein she slept through a pop quiz, she was just ready for the day to end. And when it did, she jumped up in excitement when You mentioned getting ice cream on the way back since they had no practice. She headed to the shoe lockers, blabbing on about what flavour she should get and ‘why does it have to be so expensive to just get every one?’

But she was given pause as she opened her shoe locker. A small folded piece of paper rested on her shoes. She glanced back at You and Riko, thinking maybe it had been a prank from one of them, but they weren’t paying her any mind as they put on their shoes. Chika turned back to it and tilted her head. She poked at it as if it was going to jump at her and when it didn’t, she picked it up and began reading.

**Please come to the roof after school.**

That was it. Simple and to the point. And it cleared exactly zero of the questions Chika had concerning the note. She squinted at it, turned it over, but nothing.

“What’s wrong, Chika-chan?” You called out.

“Eh? Well, uh.” She held up the note and the other two shared a look before walking over. “Somebody wants to meet me on the roof apparently.”

You stiffened a bit and Riko gave her a weird look. “Well,” Riko started. “this is a lo―”

You nudged Riko who coughed from the impact. “Yeah, I wonder what it could be.” You laughed awkwardly and gave a slight nod in Riko’s direction as Chika examined the note once again. “Why don’t you go meet them and see what’s up?”

“Yeah, I guess I will but… it’s just weird, don’t you think? It couldn’t be…” You and Riko leaned forward. “A letter of challenge!?”

“What year do you think we’re in!?”

Chika shrugged and stuffed the note in her pocket. “I guess I’ll go see. You guys don’t have to wait up for me. We’ll get ice cream another day!” You saluted her and she returned it before running off.

“So, I assume you know what’s going on?” Riko asked, eyeing her friend.

Shrugging, You turned to the school entrance. “Maybe. You already know what it is though, right?”

“A love letter, right? Somebody’s going to confess to her. Why else would you call somebody up to the roof like that instead of just confronting them or texting them normally?”

You nodded. “Right, right.” She said as they exited the building.

“So? Who is it? If you know, then it has to be somebody from Aqours, right?”

“Who knows~?”

“You.” Riko deadpanned, elbowing You.

A devious smirk crossed You’s face as she finally turned to regard Riko. “Well, if we’re talking about our love lives, then how about we talk about yours?”

Riko looked put off, a small red tint coming to her cheeks, but she quickly retaliated. “If we’re talking about love, then when are you going to confess to Yocchan?”

You staggered, but just for a second. “That’s good coming from the girl who has a crush on the richest girl in the school but hasn’t confessed yet~” You laughed and ran ahead when she sees Riko’s face heating up.

“W-Wait up!” Riko started as she gave chase. “I-I don’t have a crush on Mari!”

-

-

Chika’s heart pounded as she walked through Uranohoshi’s halls, loud enough that she was sure any lingering students would hear it. Why? Because she knew. She knew exactly what that letter had to be. As much as she wanted to deny it and had looked to You and Riko for some kind of denial, she knew what it was. Pretending wouldn’t help. It was her first time receiving one, but Chika had, no doubt, received a love letter.

What was she supposed to say? How was she going to reject her? Wait, why did she already have the idea of rejecting her? Well, Chika wasn’t in the market for a girlfriend really. Or, at least, she had nobody in mind that she liked that way. She began to mull it over but was interrupted by a voice before she could get any further along that line of thought.

“Chika?” Yoshiko tilted her head. “What are you still doing here?” Hanamaru and Ruby stood on either side of her, both with curious looks of their own.

Chika debated just lying but she figured if she could trust anybody not to talk about it, it was probably the first years. She held up the letter and gave a sheepish shrug. “It looks like I got a love letter.”

If Yoshiko had liquid in her mouth, she would have spat it out. “A l-love letter!? Those wretched cursed tools used to forever ensnare―!”

“Who’s it from?” Hanamaru interrupted, receiving an annoyed look from Yoshiko in return.

“Is it somebody we know?” Ruby was scooting closer, sparkles in her eyes. Chika had to wonder if her love life was actually that interesting. Probably not.

She shrugged. “I’m not sure. They didn’t leave a name on it. I’m going meet them right now.” Chika smirked and scooted in. “It looks like it wasn’t any of you though. What a shame! You’re all so cute, I would have accepted a confession!” She hugs all three, Hanamaru and Ruby laughing, Yoshiko struggling to get free.

“Good luck zura!” Hanamaru said once they were freed. “Maybe it’ll be true love~”

“T-True love…” Ruby stared off somewhere wistfully.

With a shake of her head, Yoshiko turned away. “You mortals and your quest for love. Do you not realize how meaningless such a desire is? For one of such descent as me has no desire for such a relationship.”

“Is that why you haven’t confessed to You-chan yet?” Yoshiko’s face flushed and she turned on Hanamaru ready to yell but ended up stuttering when she saw the smirk. “Bingo, right~?”

“Z-Zuramaru!”

Chika laughed and nodded her thanks to them. Hanamaru waved her off while Yoshiko was busy going off on some tangent. But Chika had other things to think about. Slipping away from the group, she crossed off those in her head that she had seen. It couldn’t be You, Riko, Ruby, Hanamaru, or Yoshiko. Dia was probably out of the question as well. That left Mari or Kanan. It could also be somebody she just doesn’t know, she figured, but that might even be worse. There was no way she was going to accept a confession from somebody she barely knew.

Before she could come to any conclusion, she found herself outside the door. Well, whatever’s going to happen is going to happen, she figured and opened the door. She took a few steps out and sucked in a breath. Well, one of her guesses had been right. If it was a 50/50 between Mari and Kanan, then she’d hit the nail on the head. Kanan sat on the edge of the roof, looking back towards her, a calm smile on her face. She stood as Chika walked over to meet her.

“Kanan-chan. So, this letter was from you?”

“Mm. That’s right. I thought this was something better done with just the two of us around, you know?” Kanan shifted from side to side, her eyes occasionally darting away before refocusing on Chika. “I’m sorry to call you out so suddenly.”

Chika felt her heart banging against her chest. This wasn’t like Kanan. She wasn’t acting like herself. This is definitely… Chika swallowed and focused on keeping her voice steady. “It’s fine. But what did you want to talk about that it has to just be the two of us? If you’re telling me secrets, You-chan should probably…” She trailed off at the serious look on Kanan’s face.

“Chika.” Shit. Chika tried her best to prepare herself for it but when the words came out, she found herself sitting there with her mouth wide open. “I like you, Chika. I have for a long time.” Kanan paused to gauge her reaction but Chika doubted there was anything but shock present on her face. “I want to go out with you.” Another pause and this time, Kanan’s voice came out uncharacteristically meek. “I-If you’re fine with someone like me.”

In what felt like hours but was surely only a few seconds, Chika’s brain ran through millions of possible responses, sorting them into “stupid as hell” and “maybe,” but that was as far as she could get. No answers that came to mind felt right. She had never considered Kanan in a romantic light. They were childhood friends, so she was more like family to her than anything else. But what was she supposed to say when Kanan was standing there looking, Chika dared say, somewhat vulnerable? And hell, she did say she liked Chika for a long time, so she must have held in those feelings from fear of rejection. And now Chika thought she was about to make that fear a reality.

“I-I…” She started without confirming in her head what she was going to say. There was one thing she knew: she didn’t like Kanan that way. But how was she supposed to tell her that? Chika had never received a confession before much less rejected one, especially from one of her closest friends. In her head, their friendship could very well hang in the balance. Kanan patiently waited, biting her lip as she observed Chika’s struggle. Normally being straightforward was the Chika way, but she found herself straying from an answer. “Me? Ahaha, there’s… no way, right? Wouldn’t you rather You-chan or somebody, I don’t know, more interesting? I don’t really…”

“Chika.” Chika flinched but met Kanan’s eyes again. “No matter what you think, I know you’re special. You’re an amazing person, someone who’s capable of bringing smiles to everybody around them, somebody who’s not afraid to rush into the things she believes in. I… I really love that part of you, Chika. I love every part of you. And I’ve been around you long enough to see all those parts. The good and the bad. I’m so glad that I could grow up alongside you, that we could share our happiness and sorrow. I treasure all those memories, I wouldn’t change a single thing.”

Chika relaxed a bit and nodded, a real smile replacing her nervous grin from before. “I wouldn’t either, Kanan-chan.”

“So, please. No matter what happens, it’ll be alright so… just give me a genuine answer without worrying.”

A genuine answer? Chika nodded slowly, already knowing what that answer would have to be. She didn’t love Kanan. Not like that. No matter what, she couldn’t change her own feelings and there was no way to spare her friend’s. She stared at the ground for a minute, hoping she would find some answer in it, a prediction of the future, a reassurance that everything would be alright, that they would be able to just go back to being friends the next day. But she found nothing. There was no easy way out and she knew that. Chika took a deep breath and steeled herself. A genuine answer. She owed Kanan that much at least.

“I’m sorry. I really, really love you, Kanan-chan. It’s just...”

“You can’t like me like that, right?” Chika looked up to see Kanan smiling, but she could see the tears welling up in her eyes. “It’s fine. I thought it might turn out like this.” Her chest raised and fell with a large sigh. “I just… didn’t want to graduate without telling you. I thought I would regret it for the rest of my life if I didn’t at least try.”

Chika sheepishly rubbed her shoulder, avoiding eye contact. Even though Kanan said it was fine, she was still beating herself up over it. The look in Kanan’s eyes… “I’m sorry…”

“Ah, what’s with this atmosphere!?” Kanan suddenly shouted, making Chika jump. “This kind of thing really doesn’t suit us at all, huh? Come on, Chika, don’t look so down. Even after this, we’ll still be friends, there’s nothing to be sad about.” She smiled but Chika felt like she could see right through it. The small cracks that showed in her façade seemed so large to her then.

“Mm. Of course we will be.” Chika said anyways, hoping, praying that it would be true.

“Well then, now that that’s over with…” Kanan stretched one arm high above her and walked towards the door. “I should probably get going for now so things don’t stay awkward. But let’s treat each other normally tomorrow at practice, okay? Don’t want the others worrying for nothing, right?”

Chika nodded slowly. “Mm…”

“Then, later!”

Kanan’s footsteps were normal until she passed the door, where she must have figured Chika couldn’t hear her. Then Chika could hear her sprint down the stairs, a choked cry breaking her heart. She blew out a low sigh, not sure what to think of the last couple minutes. For a long while, she wasn’t sure how long, she stood there mulling over it, but the sun was dipping below the horizon when the sound of her cellphone made her snap out of it. A text from You, asking how it went. Chika shook her head and sent a quick text back saying she would talk to her later about it and she exited the roof.

Normally she would run through the halls after school, eager to return home or hang out with friends but today she walked. It felt strange, having such a serious situation weighing on her mind but at the same time, she felt like nothing. It should be over and yet there it was, nagging at her, telling her how stupid she had been. But what else could she have done? She wasn’t going to accept Kanan’s confession when she didn’t feel the same way. There was really nothing else for her to do. So… why did she want to beat herself up so much?

Chika shook her head, determined to push those thoughts away. If she couldn’t act normal around Kanan tomorrow, then it would only be her fault. Even if Kanan wasn’t fine, she would just make it worse if she started avoiding her because was overthinking the situation. Then again, she had just broken the heart of one of her best friends. No, no. Chika shook her head again. She needed a distraction. Something, anything.

As she looked around for one, she remembered something from earlier and turned on her heel, this time running through the hall. She was so desperate for a distraction at that moment that even working seemed a better alternative. And, for Chika, that said something. After a minute, she found herself outside the student council president’s office. Surely Dia had already left though, right?

Chika knocked on the door, fully expecting to hear silence in return.

“Come in.” But no. Chika frowned at that and opened the door. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the stack of papers on the desk. Had it gotten bigger? Dia was penning something on a piece of paper when she walked in. “I’m sorry, just give me a moment, please.” She finished up with that paper and added it to the noticeably smaller stack to her right. “Alright, how may I he―?” Dia paused, looking her up and down before rolling her eyes. “What are you doing here, Chika-san? Should you not have gone home by now?”

Even though she was tempted to blurt out, “Kanan just confessed to me and I rejected her so I was hoping you would be able to distract me from this crushing guilt,” she couldn’t bring herself to. Instead she just shrugged.  
“I was just hanging around still.” She moved over to the desk. “You’re still doing paperwork? Have you been doing this since school ended?”

“I believe I told you earlier that I intend to have it all done with tonight.”

“Tonight? How long do you plan on staying here? Look how much is left!” Chika gestured to the oppressively massive pile of papers to Dia’s left. “There’s no way you’re going to finish all that tonight!”

Dia finally left herself place the pen down and leaned back in her chair. “And? Once again, I told you earlier that I am not able to decide what paperwork I do and do not want to do. It’s all given to me and it’s my responsibility.”

It was Chika’s turn to roll her eyes. “Just because it’s your responsibility doesn’t mean you have to do it all yourself.” Before Dia could question what that meant, Chika grabbed about half the stack of papers and plopped them down towards the front of the desk.

“What are you―?”

“Just tell me what I have to do! I’ll help. You don’t want to be here all night, right?”

“Chika-san, this is ridiculous, you don’t need to help me with these.”

Chika tried to give her a smile, but she could feel it wavering. “Come on, let me help. I want to. Besides…” She reached over and grabbed the pen from Dia’s hand. “I, well, don’t really want to go home right now.” It was true. The idea of being alone with the memory of that rejection made her nervous. If she was alone, she was just going to worry all night.

Dia looked ready to say something but shut her mouth, instead staring Chika down for a solid minute before giving up and reaching into her desk for another pen. “Just watch me and copy what I do. They’re not all the same, so when you have a question just ask.”

And just like that, they set to work. Chika struggled at first, asking Dia a question every minute or so but after a while, they settled into a comfortable rhythm. Instead of feeling overbearing, the silence felt comforting. She was so focused on the papers, the rejection only popped into her head a handful of times and it was out just as quickly.

After what felt like no time to the now busybody Chika, she noticed Dia had taken a paper from her pile and peeked over to Dia’s. Dia’s pile was already gone however, making Chika more conscious of her own pile. She had gotten through a decent chunk, she thought, but it was less than what half of Dia had managed to do in the same period of time.

“Don’t worry about it.” Chika’s head snapped towards Dia but she didn’t elaborate any further. Chika shook her head and with pen on paper got back to work.

It was only when Chika reached for another paper and found that there were none left that she breathed her sigh of relief. “Finally done!” She cheered, standing and stretching. How long had they even been there? Not that it mattered much to her, but she had gotten so lost in the work that time just escaped her.

Dia stood and placed a hand on the stack of finished papers, nodding. “Indeed. Thank you, Chika-san.” Chika perked up at that. “Though I did not ask for it, your help made this take significantly less time. I appreciate it.”

Chika laughed and waved off the thanks. “I really didn’t do much. You still ended up doing so much more than me after all…”

“That’s not the point.” Dia smiled and pat the stack. “Even getting through a small chunk helped me a lot. Paperwork is not a quick task but, I will admit, it was much more bearable with another person helping me.”

At that, Chika broke out into a huge smile and gave her You’s signature salute. “If you ever need help, Takami Chika is always available!”

“Don’t say that, I might just take you up on that offer.” Dia chuckled and Chika just blinked in surprise as she watched her gather her things. She had expected Dia to outright refuse the offer with her usual serious tone. Seeing the more honest, joking side of her relieved Chika a bit. It brought some sort of validation to the work Chika had put in, even if she was just using it as a distraction.

Once they had everything put away and their bags ready, they exited the school together. The sun had long since set and the sky was pitch black save for the moon and dotting of stars. Chika glanced at her phone: **9:57pm**. “Geez. That really did take forever…”

Dia shrugged. “Much of it is due tomorrow so it had to be done. It is my fault for putting it off. I’m sorry to keep you so long though.”

“No, no! That’s not what I meant! I didn’t mind helping, it just really didn’t feel like it took that long!”

“Well, time does tend to pass quicker when you are concentrating on something.” Dia took out her phone and started dialing before pausing to look Chika’s way. “Would you like me to have our driver drop you off as well? I don’t mind the detour.”

“Nah! Don’t worry about me!” Chika ran forward a few steps. “I think taking a night walk might be nice.”

Dia opened her mouth to say something but shook her head instead. “Very well then.” They chatted until a black car pulled up sometime later, the window lowering to confirm that the man was there to bring Dia home. She nodded and opened the car door.  
“Then, I will be on my way. Please be careful on your way home, Chika-san.”

“Mm! No problem! Thanks for dealing with me today!” Chika waited for her to get in the car but Dia stood there, staring down Chika, making her squirm a bit. “Um… Dia-san? Is something wrong?”

“No… It’s just…” Dia glanced away before straightening herself and tightening her grip on the door. “If you ever need somebody to speak to, please do not hesitate to come to me.”

“Huh? Where did that come from?”

“I-It―” Dia cleared her throat, brushing off her uncharacteristic stutter. “It just seemed like something was bothering you today. I apologize if bringing this up makes you uncomfortable, but I had presumed you have not spoken to You-san or Riko-san about it since it seemed to be troubling you so. I know that we may not be as close, but as a member of the same group and the student council president…” Dia shook her head. “As a friend, I am always hear to listen and offer what advice I may. Just, do please keep that in mind.”

It took a few seconds for Chika to answer, but when she did, she blurted out, “Mm. I will. Thank you, Dia-san,” before she could consider whether Dia was somebody she could even confide that in. Well, it didn’t hurt to have somebody willing to listen, she figured.

“Then, once again, please make sure to be careful on your way home. I will see you tomorrow at practice.”

With that, Dia finally hopped in the car and it was off, leaving Chika alone to reminisce on the events of the day. Even though there had been plenty that sucked about today, it wasn’t the worst. The main issue… yeah. Now that she was alone, the conversation with Kanan swam its way back to the forefront of her thoughts. Something about it still bothered her. The thought of speaking with Kanan the next day had her stomach swirling with unease.

Chika came to no conclusion by the time she reached her house. But she didn’t entre. Instead, she turned to the beach and took in a deep breath.

“Somebody tell me what to do!!!” Undoubtedly, Riko and her family probably heard but that was lost on her as she let out a louder than necessary sigh. “Geez, I really don’t want to know what’s going to happen tomorrow…”

That night, she acted like a completely different person, she thought. Enraptured by her thoughts as she was, she wouldn’t respond to half of the questions or comments directed her way which only led to teasing by Mito which she promptly ignored as well. The cycle continued until she finally lay in bed, alone with her thoughts once again. Though she wasn’t sure that she preferred that to being around her family.

After an hour or so of staring at her ceiling, thinking through possible scenarios that would occur the next day, she finally felt the pull of sleep and damn was she grateful for it. Sleeping on the subject was the only thing she could think of to help. As she closed her eyes, finally letting sleep take her, she only hoped that the next day wasn’t going to be as bad as her mind told her it was.

-

-

**First ******

********

“Chika! You’re going to be late!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, another chapter will come out soon. But, well, for now, I hope that you all enjoyed.
> 
> Till next time. Be seeing you.


	2. Our neverending today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pain of Takami Chika.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ. Thanks.
> 
> Yeah, you're just as surprised as I am to see another chapter of this. But here it is.
> 
> Firstly, the rest of this fic will be in first person from Chika's POV. If you don't like the fact that it changed, don't read. There are reasons I didn't want the first chapter in first person and there are reasons I don't want the rest of the fic in third person. But the POV won't change again.
> 
> Secondly, let me say this. Chika is not retarded. And I don't plan on writing her as if she is. If you want the braindead genki, you won't find it in this fic. While remembering just who Chika is, you could say she's a bit more bright or clever or whatever in this fic. But I will not write her as an idiot because I don't believe she is one. If that's another deal breaker, see you in the next fic. Won't be missed.
> 
> And sorry for those who have this bookmarked. I had to delete the chapter to fix something. Too much to fix in ao3's thing.
> 
> That's all for now, I guess. For all those who will continue reading, thank you.
> 
> Enjoy.

「夢は現誠も偽  
されば何を真とす  
追い求め続けるものは形無き真実」 

**First**

“Chika! You’re going to be late!”

Several things immediately become apparent as I crack open my eyes. For one, my head hurts. Really badly. Secondly, my entire body feels heavy, like I’m trying to trudge through deep water. I’ve never experienced a hangover, but I imagine it’s something like this. Either way, it’s not normal. A cold, maybe? Colds don’t usually hit me this hard… Maybe I’ll feel better after some breakfast. I reach over and grab my cellphone to check the time.

**Friday, December 20th, 8:27.**

“Huh… Wait, what!?”

Of course! Of course I’m gonna be late! In record time, I’m up and tossing my uniform on with disregard for wherever my pajamas land. Mito would grill me for that, but I’ll clean them up later. Brushing my teeth takes time, time that I don’t have. So I bring the brush with me downstairs. After observing my disheveled, toothbrush-still-in-mouth state, Mito gives me that “Why do I ever consider your IQ is higher than the number of toes I have?” look. And yes, I can tell that because I’ve heard that exact line before. Every day is bullying Chika day to her. Kidding. Love you, Mito-nee!

Before she can start that conversation, which would inevitably lead to said insult, I have my bag in hand and I’m running through the door to the front entrance, tossing my toothbrush in the sink as I go. Mito’s yelling fades before it can halt my steps. The easiest getaway of my life. As expected, Chika-sama. As I begin my desperate sprint to Uranohoshi, I realize something. My body doesn’t feel heavy anymore. And the pang in my head has faded too. Both before I even noticed. Now I’m no doctor, but waking up with flu-like symptoms only to have them gone in minutes is weird, right? Definitely the first time it’s happened to yours truly.

The thought blurs into others with the scenery as I consider possible excuses for my tardiness, none of which have actually worked before, but you have to use them before you retire them, right? By the time I see the gate up ahead, I’m convinced I’ve shattered my personal best sprint record. And no, I’ve never timed myself before, but holy, I just ran my legs to kingdom come! I let out a triumphant, “Goal!” as I cross the gate. Heh, running at that speed, I probably made it on time, right? Let’s see…

**8:42.**

Well, that sucks. Turns out I’m not exactly superhuman and my limiters didn’t consider “being late to school” as worthy of turning off.

“Takami-san!”

“Ah…” I hang my head in defeat. Maybe one of the Takami Special Punishment Avoidance techniques will save me but I doubt it. You-chan’s gonna to have a riot at this…

Several minutes later, after the teachers decided that I’ve been verbally stomped on enough, I open the door to my classroom. Muroda-sensei immediately shoots a glare my way for the I-stopped-keeping-track-at-thirty-or-so time since this year started. After my second, though much briefer chewing out, I finally slide into my seat. Just how terrible of a start to a day can one girl have? Buddha! God! I’m sorry!

“Takami-san! Stop messing around and get your books out!”

Oh, I didn’t realize I had basically prostrated myself over my desk. Oops. I sneak a look in You’s direction and the smirk she returns tells me everything. Poor Chika-chan! Now, you might be thinking that this day couldn’t possibly become any worse for poor Chika-chan but… When I reach into my bag, I find the one book I need, for this class of course, missing. No Japanese Literature book to be found.

“Come on!”

“Takami-san!” Oops. Again. “Did you forget your textbook again?” He lets out an exaggerated sigh that has half the class rolling their eyes. “Yuda-san, let Takami-san share with you for the day. Anyways, as I was saying, if you turn to page 82…”

Once he turns around, I stick out my tongue before pulling my desk over to my neighbor’s. “Sorry, Yuda-chan. Just for today!”

“Ehe, it’s quite alright, Takami-san. Here.”

At least the students are nicer than the teachers. Don’t get me wrong, I love Uranohoshi, including the teachers and yes, that includes Muroda as well. Trust me, if anybody knows how much trouble I accidentally cause, It’s me. As I’m stuck in my thoughts, Yuda shifts her desk so it’s up against mine.

And then… it happens. I’m not sure how to describe it really. Reflex, I guess? Even though I’m looking toward the board when Yuda moves her desk, I feel my body move. I stretch out my arm, leaning down to thrust it under our desks. Something lands in my hand and I blink. What just happened? What…? I bring my hand back to see an eraser sitting dead centre of my palm.

“Ah, can you―?” Yuda pauses, staring at my hand. “Oh. Nice reaction time, Takami-san.” She holds out her hand. “Thank you.”

I stare at the eraser for a few seconds before placing it in her hand. “Mm… no problem.” She turns back to the board, but I stare at her for a few seconds longer before turning. What was that…? “Hnng…” Out of nowhere, that pain comes back, but with a vengeance. This time it throbs at the back of my head.

“Are you okay?”

Yuda calls out to me, but as I lay my head on my desk, the thought of raising it and pretending that I’m alright isn’t the most appealing. “I-I’m fine…” Not selling it at all, I briefly turn my head and give her a smile before resting my forehead back on my arm. I’m definitely not fine but it hurts less now that I’m resting it. Mom always did say a little rest was usually enough to get rid of any sickness. I’ll just… for a bit… Eh? Why… I’m so… sleepy…

“Takami-san!”

My eyes snap open and I shoot up in my seat. “Yes!?” A few laughs make their way around the class before I realize that I am, in fact, still in class. And Muroda looks pretty pissed. I mentally prepare for the yelling session, but just as he opens his mouth, the bell rings. There is a god… Muroda debates staying behind to grill me but shakes his head and decides that it’s not worth his time or something.

“Hnn…!” I stretch an arm high above me, glad that it’s finally over. Looks like that nap actually worked too, I feel good, great even! My body feels a whole lot lighter than before and that headache’s gone. The world witnesses a new Chika this day. But before it can settle on that… “Riko-chaaaaan!” I throw myself over Riko’s desk. “To think I trusted you! I thought you were better than this!” I give my absolute best fake crying performance, award-worthy really. I peek out one eye to check her reaction but Riko just looks confused.

“C-Chika-chan? What are you talking about?”

“How could you let me oversleep? I thought we had something special!”

Riko’s gaze goes deadpan real quick and she sighs. “And what exactly is that something special?”

I can’t help but smirk. “… You wake me up and I share my lunch?”

“If by ‘share your lunch,’ you mean you pick from both mine and You-chan’s lunches, then maybe you’re half-right.” Riko returns my smirk and I give her my best pout.

“Is that supposed to be your Dia impression?” Riko laughs and so does You as she walks over.

And I start to as well. But… My mind grinds to a halt, all thoughts hitting some illness-induced traffic jam. Something isn’t right. This… feels familiar? No, not just familiar.

You shakes her head. “But really, one of these times you’re actually gonna get chewed out by Dia. And then you’ll come to us like, ‘Oh, my dear friends, how could you not have warned me about such a tragedy that awaited me!?’ Or something like that."

I shake my head, trying to clear this new déjà vu that continuously slams itself against my brain. But when I think about responding, other words come to mind. “It’s the world’s fault if I oversleep!” Eh? Why did I…? “Or my bed’s, maybe. If we have to get out of them, why make them so comfy?” What am I saying?

“Did you just become an advocate for stone mattresses or something? I think you’ll have a hard time getting into that niche market.”

I laugh. I think. Am I laughing? Why? My actions feel mechanical, like someone’s controlling me or… like it’s some weird routine. You know how you never miss hitting your alarm if you keep it in the same place every day? It feels kinda like that, like I’m just repeating something I always say. But I don’t remember… Both You and Riko tilt their heads at me.

“Chika-chan, are you okay?” Riko asks.

I try to respond, but our next teacher picks that exact moment to open the door and tell us to get seated. “I-I’m fine…” I laugh it off and walk back over to my seat, but that weird déjà vu sticks to the back of my mind, lingering over me the entire class. I know everybody gets déjà vu every once in a while, but this is different! I mean it! It’s more like… Hmmmm… Like I’m remembering something that just happened yesterday? The words were that clear in my head. For once, I try to press my brain for answers, but that just leads to another headache. Today’s really gonna be hard huh…

The next few periods pass in a blur. I spend them either half-sleeping or thinking back on that moment. Nothing ever comes of it though so by the time lunch rolls around, I decide that maybe I just need food. After all, this all started in the morning and I skipped breakfast too. Don’t people say that’s the most important meal of the day or something?

Riko and You already have their lunches in hand, and I see them shoot a couple of concerned looks in my direction. I guess I was acting weird earlier. I should probably tell them about it during lunch, maybe they can tell what’s going on with me. Not that You or Riko are doctors but… A second opinion’s better than none, right? Or is this a first opinion? Does mine count?

“You feeling okay, Chika-chan?” You asks as I arrive at the desk.

“Eh? Of course! I’m just starving! Getting chewed out really burns some calories. So, where do you guys wanna eat?”

Riko shrugs. “It’s been a while since we ate in the courtyard. And the weather’s nice today, so why not eat outside?”

“Sounds good to me.” You chimes in, taking a step towards the door. “Last one there has to buy drinks! Ahaha!” With that, You sprints out the classroom before Riko or I even have a chance to take a step in that direction.

Riko mumbles something before sprinting out after her. And I take a few steps but stop before I’m even out of the classroom. Why? That déjà vu… It’s back in full force. Everything that just happened. Discussing where we should eat, You running out the classroom like that. It’s all happened before, right? No… that’s impossible… Then, why…? The sudden pain in my head jolts me back to reality. Not again… I kind of just wanna go sleep in the infirmary but I would feel bad leaving those two hanging, so I decide I’ll at least go tell them in person. Besides, they’ll probably insist on it anyways if I tell them.

The walk to the courtyard feels like an eternity. My mind jumps all over the place, but mostly focuses on the pain. Pain does a hell of a job keeping your mind occupied, I gotta say. If I knew today was gonna end up like this, I would’ve brought some cold medicine or skipped altogether. Not that Mito would’ve been happy to hear that proposition. Between the pain and my thoughts, I’m not paying any attention to my surroundings and feel an impact dead ahead.

“Ah!” Whoever I bumped into drops a big box of folders, scattering them across the floor. “I-I’m sorry!” I bend down, snatching up as many as I can hold before looking up to see Dia’s disgruntled expression. Odd, I don’t remember world-ending events on the weather report.

“Chika-san… Please do watch where you’re going in the halls.”

Well, all considered she could be a lot more upset. “R-Right! I was just spacing out, sorry!” In a flash, we have all the papers and folders collected back in the box and I heave it up, handing it over to Dia. Huh? “Sorry again about that, Dia-san. Won’t happen again!”

Dia gives me a look that says she’s not buying a word of it. But that look quickly shifts to concern. “Chika-san… are you feeling alright?”

“Huh?”

“It’s just… It’s rare to see you spacing out while walking like that. Not to mention you look a bit pale. Are you ill?”

I look pale? Maybe it really is a cold… “Ah, mm. Just feeling a little under the weather today, heh. Don’t worry, I was just about to go to the infirmary. I just wanted to tell You-chan and Riko-chan first.”

Dia looks like she wants to say more, but nods. “Very well. Make sure you get some rest. We do have practice this weekend, after all.”

I mimic You’s salute and Dia shoots me another concerned look before walking off. Is she that worried about me? Maybe I look worse than I feel. Then again, I’m not feeling stellar exactly. With that done, I finally head over to the courtyard, expecting to see two smug expressions awaiting me, but both Riko and You just look worried. That should be expected, I guess, we were kinda racing and I just walked the whole way.

“Ahaha, sorry about that, guys.” Trying to laugh it off has never worked though. Not that I was planning on doing that now.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Riko asks.

“Ah, yeah, kind of feeling tired… I was thinking I would just take a nap in the nurse’s office.”

“Are you sure you don’t just feel like ditching?” You nudges me but quickly follows up. “Kidding, kidding. If you’re really feeling bad, you should go. We’ll come pick you up after school, alright?”

“Mm. Thank you, You-chan, Riko-chan.” I give a small wave and start my journey to the nurse’s office. As I walk, I feel it again. My body grows heavier and that throbbing begins at the back of my head. Really, this is the worst cold or whatever I’ve ever had… If Mito knew it would be this bad, she probably would’ve let me stay home. Maybe I should have told her how I was feeling when I woke up. Well, no use worrying about that now.

The walk takes forever, or at least feels like it. By the time I arrive, my strength stat has been reduced to a flat zero, leaving me on the verge of collapsing. Luckily, I can, but onto a nice comfy bed. And I do that with no hesitation. Man, it feels so good to just lay down like this… a big step up from sleeping at my desk. Just as I feel like I might drift off to sleep, I hear another sound in the room. Somebody else’s breathing? I crack open an eye to peek at the bed just a couple of meters from mine. A very familiar face sleeps soundly in it.

“Yoshiko-chan…?” My voice comes out as a mumble and I’m kinda glad it does. Honestly, the first thought that comes to mind is that she might be ditching, but if Yoshiko actually came down with something, I’d feel like the world’s biggest asshole for waking her up. I make a mental note to ask her what’s wrong later.

“Ah, my little demon cries out for me.”

Or not. “Eh? Did I wake you up, Yoshiko-chan? I’m sorry…”

“Nonsense.” Yoshiko sits up, tossing her signature sideways peace sign over her eye. “Welcome to my lair, little demon Chika.”

“… This is the infirmary, Yoshiko-chan.”

Yoshiko rolls her eyes and swings her feet over the bed, facing me. “Details aren’t important. I have claimed this place as my own.” She frowns, her eyes darting all over me as if she can diagnose me like that. “What brings one of my little demons to such a place filled with naught but despair?”

“Just…” I pause. “Wait, were you pretending to be asleep?”

Yoshiko shrugs and looks away. “… I thought you were the nurse coming back.”

“You are ditching, then?”

“I am not!” Yoshiko sighs and pulls out her phone. “I felt a bit dehydrated, and I blacked out for a second earlier. Ruby made a big deal out of it, so she basically forced me in here.”

I laugh, but it comes out a lot weaker than I thought it would. “Yeah, that sounds like Ruby-chan alright. Are you feeling better now?”

Looking me over again, Yoshiko pockets her phone. This time she doesn’t bother with some Yohane spiel. “Forget me, you look terrible, Chika. What’s wrong?”

I’m wondering the same thing, trust me. In the span of the minute or so I’ve been laying down, my body feels like it’s broken down. This cold really is taking me for a spin. When I try to move, it feels like pins and needles prickle at every part of my body. The headache still bangs at the back of my head, determined in forcing me to pass out one way or another. That and… that weird feeling of déjà vu still lingers.

“Just… a little under the weather…”

Yoshiko doesn’t look convinced but nods slowly. “Well, don’t let me keep you up. I thought you might be ditching so...” She shakes head and brings her legs back up on the bed. “Maybe I’ll actually try to take a nap too. For the record, I’m feeling fine though.”  
  
I nod and try to respond, but that sleepiness forces my eyes shut and I find myself falling into a deep darkness.

-

-

“Oi, Chika.”

My eyes crack open and I try in vain to stifle a yawn. “Eh? Is it morning, Yoshiko-chan?”

Yoshiko snorts. “Why would I be waking you up in the morning? I live in Numazu, you know. Anyways, school just ended. Ruby and Zuramaru are probably on their way here so I’m gonna go meet them. Just wanted to make sure you didn’t spend the night here.”  
  
Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I sit up and stretch. That nap really did the trick, I feel significantly better. Hopefully it’s not temporary this time. “Thank you! I’m sure You-chan and Riko-chan are on their way though.”

“I see. Well, try to get some rest at home.” She stands and walks over to the door, pulling out her phone to check something. “I’ll see you at practice.” She tosses a wink and lowers her voice. “Such that we may commence our training for the end.” I can’t help but laugh at that and Yoshiko nods. “By the way…”

“Hm?”

Yoshiko turns towards the door, scratching at her head. “Uh… y-you know. If something is wrong, I mean, even if it’s not now… I’m always here to listen. Later.” With that, she exits before I can get another word in.

“Ah…” Ah, Yoshiko... Really…” While waiting, I take a few test steps around the room, wondering if that headache or my body will suddenly stat acting up again. Nothing happens, so hopefully that’s the last of that. Even if it’s not, at least I’ll be home soon, and I can sleep in my own bed. Maybe Shima will even make me some of that soup… You know, maybe being sick isn’t so bad. I’m not even convincing myself with that thought though. I’ll take no soup and no sickness any day over today.

“Chika-chan!” You calling my name from the doorway snaps my thoughts from food. “We have arrived!”

While You looks excited to see me up and about, Riko still looks worried. “How are you feeling, Chika-chan? Should you really be moving around like that?”

“Mm! A lot better! Don’t worry, Riko-chan. I’ll be home soon anyways, so it’ll be fine!”

Riko looks skeptical but nods. Not like I can spend the night here or anything anyways. I’d have to head home at some point. With that settled, we make our way to our shoe lockers. You’s talking about some new shop she wants to go to with us in Numazu and I start to agree with her, but my thoughts trail off when I open my locker. A piece of paper, folded neatly in half, rests on my shoes. I glance at You and Riko, wondering if one of them put it there but they’re not paying any attention to my locker.

I grab the paper and a chill runs down my spine. That kind of chill when you’re playing a horror game and just waiting for the monster who you haven’t seen all game to suddenly end your run. Why does that happen anyways? Right, back to the issue at hand. Assuming that’s just my sickness telling me to hurry home, I open the letter.

Please come to the roof after school.

That’s it. Simple and to the point. I squint at it, looking over for a name again. Nothing. Kind of ominous if you ask me. People don’t send letters of challenge in this day and age, right? No…

“What’s wrong, Chika-chan?” You calls out, peeking over at me.

“Eh? Well, uh.” I hold up the note to show her and they share a look before walking closer to read it. “Somebody wants to meet me on the roof apparently.”

You stiffens a bit and Riko gives her a weird look. “Well,” Riko starts. “this is a lo―”

You nudges Riko who coughs from the impact. “Yeah, I wonder what it could be.” You laughs and gives a slight nod in Riko’s direction. You’s acting really weird… kind of suspicious. Maybe this really is a prank. “Why don’t you go meet them and see what’s up?”

“Yeah, I guess I will but… it’s just weird, don’t you think? It couldn’t be…” Of course it’s not a prank. My brain knows exactly what this is. It’s obvious to anyone. But I blurt the words out regardless. “A letter of challenge!?”

“What year do you think we’re in!?”

I shrug, feeling like an idiot for even making the joke. “I guess I’ll go see. You guys don’t have to wait up for me.”

“Are you sure?” Riko asks. “Just in case you start feeling ill again, we could wait…”

“It’s alright! Go ahead!”

Riko starts to argue again, but You grabs her arm, pulling her towards the door. “Just call us if something does come up! Come on, Riko-chan, I kinda want to stop for some ice cream now!”

A struggle ensues but turns out You’s a lot stronger than Riko. I could’ve already guessed that with how much physical labor she does. In the end, Riko is dragged from the school. I’m kind of relieved that You didn’t also insist they stay. Why? Well, that’s because… I know what this letter means. Any high school girl would know a love letter when they see one, right? Ah, why me!? Oh, don’t get me wrong. It’s not because this is obviously from a girl, I… like girls. I think. Wait, that’s not the point. The point is, I’m not exactly looking to get in a relationship… especially with some girl I don’t know well. I really don’t know why people always accept random confessions in anime. Doesn’t make any sense, right?

Just as I turn around to start walking, my thoughts crash into a wall. It feels like time itself slows around me. The letter falls from my hand and I watch it slowly descend to the ground. Too slowly, even for a piece of paper. But I can’t tear my eyes from it. Something… There’s something there… nagging at me about this letter. A fresh wave of déjà vu washes over me but this time its best friend, the terrible headache, stays at home. This letter… have I…?

Just as suddenly as it came, it’s gone. The déjà vu, even that slow feeling. Everything snaps back to normal in an instant. “Haa… haa…” I take deep breaths. Was I holding my breath that entire time? The brief thought of taking a rain check on this confession crosses my mind, but I don’t want to just leave whoever it is waiting. That would be too cruel, right? I should at least go and talk to her. I shake my head, grateful that my body doesn’t suddenly start feeling heavy again. I bend down and swipe up the letter, giving it one more look over. Nothing. Not that I expect something to suddenly pop out or anything. “What’s happening today…?”

As much as I want to sleep the rest of this day away in hopes that either everything will be better tomorrow or that today is just a dream, I still need to do this. Don’t get so down, Chika! Now’s the time to smile and try your best! Those words do a poor job of convincing me as I make my way upstairs. The thought of being confessed to has my heart slamming against my chest. Not exactly sure why, but I think it’s more from the thought of rejecting her. Is it really too negative to think that way already? I just…

“Chika?” My gaze snaps up to meet Yoshiko’s. “What are you still doing here?” Hanamaru and Ruby stand on either side of her, both wearing equally curious and somewhat worried looks. Yoshiko probably told them about how I was feeling earlier.

I debate on lying, telling her that I just forgot something but honestly, if I can trust any group to not talk about something, it’s probably the first years. “Well,” I fish the letter from my pocket. “It looks like I got a love letter.”

Yoshiko looks like she would have just spit out a mouthful of liquid if she was drinking. “A l-love letter!? Those wretched cursed tools used to forever ensnare―!”

“Who’s it from?” Hanamaru interrupts, receiving an annoyed look from Yoshiko in return.

“Is it somebody we know?” Ruby scoots closer, sparks lighting up her eyes. Is my love life that interesting? Probably not. But Ruby looks ready to explode with excitement just at the mention.

I shrug. “I’m not sure. They didn’t leave a name on it. I’m going to meet them right now…” Something about those words leaves a sour taste in my mouth. I notice Ruby’s eyes shifting from excitement to worry so I smirk and close the distance between us. “It looks like it wasn’t any of you though. What a shame! You’re all so cute, I would have accepted a confession!” I hug all three of them, Hanamaru and Ruby bursting out laughing and Yoshiko struggling to free herself.

Once I finally release them, Hanamaru waves me off. “Good luck zura! Maybe it’ll be true love~”

“T-True love…” Ruby stares off somewhere wistfully and I shrug.

With a shake of her head, Yoshiko turns away. “You mortals and your quest for love. Do you not realize how meaningless such a desire is? For one of such descent as me has no desire for a such a relationship.”

“Is that why you haven’t confessed to You-chan yet?” Yoshiko’s face flushes and she turns on Hanamaru, ready to yell but ends up stuttering when she notices the smirk. “Bingo, right~?”

“Z-Zuramaru!”

So, Yoshiko likes You back? I bet You would be ecstatic to hear that. Not that I’m about to tell her. I have the feeling Yoshiko would never forgive me even if they did end up getting together because of it. Well, You will work up that courage one day! Focus on your mission, Chika! Is it weird to call it a mission? Not sure but seems appropriate to me.

That said, that “mission” starts to bug me as I continue my long walk. I mentally cross those three off as potential candidates for the confession. You and Riko already left so it’s probably not either of them. Dia is… probably out of the question. That leaves Mari or Kanan. It could also just be somebody I don’t know, which is kind of what I expect, but that might be even worse. I know what I said earlier, but I’m not about to accept a confession from somebody I barely know. It just doesn’t make sense! Right? Right?  
  
I pause outside the door, my hand on the knob. A weird feeling scratches at my head and I’m waiting for one of today’s favourite symptoms to start up, but nothing happens. Maybe I’m imagining things now? Am I just going crazy!? I wonder what the girl on the other side of this door would think if I told them what happened to me today. That might ruin the whole mood of the confession. I wipe that thought away and open the door. Whatever’s gonna happen is gonna happen! Face life head-on!

Well, I was sorta right, I think as I take a few steps out the door. One of my guesses had been a 50/50 between Mari and Kanan, so in a way I hit the nail on the head. Weird, that doesn’t ease my nerves at all. In fact, now that I’m watching Kanan turn to face me, my nerves hit overdrive. This might have been the worst case scenario… I…

I swallow the rest of that thought and walk over. “Kanan-chan. So, this letter was from you?”

“Mm. That’s right. I thought this was something better done with just the two of us around, you know?” Kanan shifts from side to side, her eyes darting away before refocusing on me several times. My heart hammers against my chest. This… This could be something else, right? It doesn’t have to be a confession, right? “I’m sorry to call you out so suddenly.”

No… Kanan isn’t acting like herself. This is definitely… I swallow and try to focus on keeping my voice steady. “It’s fine. But what did you want to talk about that it has to be just the two of us? If you’re telling me secrets, You-chan should probably…” I trail off. Who was I trying to fool? Kanan rarely wears an expression that serious. This is…

“Chika.” Shit. I try my best to prepare myself for it but it’s useless. “I like you, Chika. I have for a long time.” Kanan stares at me for a second. I’m not sure what kind of face I’m making right now but it doesn’t look like it upsets her whatever it is. “I want to go out with you.” Another pause comes and this time, Kanan’s voice comes out uncharacteristically meek. “I-If you’re fine with someone like me.”

Time pretty much slows to a halt in that instant. That feeling in the back of my head returns. And it brings the feeling from earlier. My mouth opens but I’m not controlling it. At least it doesn’t feel like it. Words come out but I’m not sure why. “I-I…” Again? “Me? Ahaha, there’s… no way, right? Wouldn’t you rather You-chan or somebody, I don’t know, more interesting? I don’t really…”

My mind has entered full on panic mode. Something’s wrong. Something’s really wrong with me. My arms won’t move, I can’t even speak freely. Just like earlier, the words come out almost mechanically, like I’m reading from a script I’ve been practicing for weeks. I try to call out to Kanan but nothing comes out.

“Chika.” My head snaps up to meet her eyes. I wonder if she can see the panic on my face. Or if it’s even showing. “No matter what you think, I know you’re special. You’re an amazing person, someone who’s capable of bringing smiles to everybody around them, somebody who’s not afraid to rush into the things she believes in. I… I really love that part of you, Chika. I love every part of you. And I’ve been around you long enough to see all those parts. The good and the bad. I’m so glad that I could grow up alongside you, that we could share our happiness and sorrow. I treasure all those memories, I wouldn’t change a single thing.”

Those words… “I wouldn’t either, Kanan-chan.” Again…

“So, please. No matter what happens, it’ll be alright so… just give me a genuine answer without worrying.”

“I’m sorry.” My body responds immediately. “I really, really love you, Kanan-chan. It’s just…”

“You can’t like me like that, right?”

Kanan’s talking, but my brain is elsewhere. My breathing feels like it’s picking up, but it doesn’t look like she’s noticed. That dull headache starts up again, panging at the back of my head, refusing to let me listen. I feel my lips move but can’t hear what comes out. Am I still talking with Kanan? My lips move again and suddenly Kanan runs past me. And my world fades to black.

-

-

“Eh!?” My eyes snap open. Where? Where am…? Eh…? I… on the roof… Just a minute ago the sun was still high, but now the sky’s dyed in orange. How long have I been up here? More importantly, what was I doing? I remember Kanan leaving and then… nothing. “Wah!” The sound of a text from my cellphone nearly gives me a heart attack and I quickly take it out. A text from You, asking how it went. So, she knew, huh? I’m surprised she could keep a secret so well, I would have expected her to drop hints left and right.  
  
"Ahh... Today really has been… weird. I turn back towards the door, shooting You a quick text that I would talk about it later. Honestly, I want to talk about everything that’s happened today with her and Riko. I considered it earlier, but I feel like I need more help now. Blacking out is pretty serious, right!? A little more serious than a headache at least. If my mom or sisters find out, they’ll send me to a hospital or something for sure. Then again, maybe that’s not the worst decision if this is still going on tomorrow.

“… Eh?” While I was thinking, I meant to walk to the school entrance but when I snap out of it, I’m standing in front of the Student Council President’s office. Before I can think too heavily on why I’m here, a thought pops up, one from earlier. Dia really looked like she had a lot of work… She can’t be… I knock a couple of times, expecting to hear silence.

“Come in.” But no. I frown and open the door. Of course she would stay this late. You know, if I was doing something like this, she would definitely grill me for overworking or something! When I walk in the first thing I notice is the stack of papers and folders. Did it get bigger? “I’m sorry, just give me a moment, please.” She finishes up whatever she was writing and adds it to a smaller stack on the right. “Alright, how may I he―?” Dia pauses, looking me up and down before rolling her eyes. “What are you doing here, Chika-san? Should you not have gone home by now?”

Despite the rude undertone of her comment, I hold my tongue and walk over to look closer at the stack of papers. “You’re still doing paperwork? Have you been doing this since school ended?”

“I do not intend to bring these papers home with me, so I’m planning on finishing them tonight.”

“Tonight? How long do you plan on staying here? Look how much is left!” I gesture to the oppressively massive pile of papers to Dia’s left. “There’s no way you’re gonna finish all that tonight!”

Dia places the pen down and leans back, catching my eyes with her sharp gaze. “And? I am not able to decide what paperwork I do and do not want to do. It’s all given to me and it’s my responsibility.”

It’s my turn to roll my eyes. “Just because it’s your responsibility doesn’t mean you have to do it all yourself.” I take about half the stack and plop it down closer to the edge.

“What are you―?”

“Just tell me what I have to do! I’ll help. You don’t want to be here all night, right?”

“Chika-san, this is ridiculous, you don’t need to help me with these.”

Huh?

“Come on, let me help. I want to. Besides…” I reach over and grab the pen from Dia’s hand. “I, well, don’t really want to go home right now.”

My body did that on its own again… That’s… I turn the pen over in my hand, just curious if I’m delusional or not. I can move it just fine.

At some point, Dia had pulled another pen out and taps it again her desk. “Just watch me and copy what I do. They’re not all the same, so when you have a question just ask.”

“… Mm…”

Honestly, I’m not too focused on the papers as we get to it. I do my best to try and copy what Dia does and she seems patient enough to deal with my mistakes but… something feels wrong. Everything today has felt so weird. Even that conversation, even working on these papers. Everything just… I glance at Dia who has worked through a decent amount of her stack. If she’s noticed anything, she hasn’t spoken up about it.

“Hey, Dia-san…”

“Yes?” She doesn’t look up from the papers.

I glance at my own stack which still has a nice sum waiting for completion. “Um, never mind…”

It’d feel kind of shitty to interrupt her work, the work I offered to help with, just to rant about some personal problems. After we’re done, I’ll… Eh? One second. It was just a second. I blink and… it’s gone. All of the papers. They’re all stacked neatly next to Dia who stands and places a hand on the pile.

“Thank you, Chika-san. Though I did not ask for it, your help made this take significantly less time. I appreciate it.”

“Ah… Mm. No problem…” At the very least, I feel like it’s me talking again.

“Come, let’s get going. It’s very late as is.”

I nod but when she has everything put away and walks over to the door, I find myself still lost in thoughts over what just happened. Did she not notice that? Did I just black out again? I don’t remember anything… There’s no way all those papers should be done, right?

“Chika-san?”

A drip of worry leaks into her voice and I feel shift in my stomach. Without saying anything, I nod and head over. Just your cold making you feel weird. Stop worrying so much. Wait, should I really be saying that? I glance Dia’s way as we’re exiting the school. Despite how strict Dia can be, she’s definitely a reliable friend. She might be the best candidate to talk to about this. Especially considering it just happened right in front of her. Well, if I’m ever gonna give it a go… “Hey, Dia-san.”

“Yes?”

“I… Ugh…”

“Chika-san!?”

I bend over, a lurching in my stomach nearly forcing my lunch into a premature exit. It’s like everything from the entire day hits me at once. Sleepiness, a pounding headache, déjà vu that’s strong enough to knock a girl right out. And with them, a wave of nausea. Dia rubs my back and says something I can’t hear. To put the next events eloquently: I puke. A lot. And it doesn’t feel like the good kind of puking, where you’re getting a sickness out or something, but the kind that just makes you want to puke more. By the time I finish, which I’m not even sure how long that is, my head starts spinning. My mind can’t focus even though I’m trying desperately to listen to Dia’s words.

“… san!”

Darkness creeps into the edges of my vision. Am I going to black out again? At least it’s next to Dia, she can… can… eh?

All of the events of today flash through my brain again. But no… not today. So many things are the same but… It’s different. Just slightly. I remember taking that secret exit I always use when I race You and Riko. I remember running into Dia but outside. I remember eating lunch with them too. Wasn’t I at the infirmary? I don’t remember. I don’t remember talking to Yoshiko at all. I don’t remember sleeping through the day. Didn’t we have a pop quiz in math? I wasn’t there though. Why did I go see Dia after school? Because she told me she would be working all night if she had to… right?

“… ka-san!”

I feel my body falling. Dia’s face briefly enters my view before my vision completely goes black. For some reason, I’m not even scared… Because… Everything already…

“Chika-san!”

-

-

**Second**

_Wake up!_

“Dia-san, what―!?” Huh? Where…?

“Chika! You’re going to be late!”

Eh? How did I get home? Did Dia bring me? Or was that a dream? No… these memories… I remember. Before I passed out, I remembered, living that day already. So many conflicting memories between the same two days. There’s no way I dreamed two full days of memories, right? I snatch my phone and check the date just in case.

**Friday, December 20th. 8:27**

“It’s the same!”

“Oi, Chika! Stop yelling and get down here!”

I cover my mouth. Oops. Customers, right. But still… Why is it Friday again? “Wah!” My body stands up and turns to the door. “Eh? Eh!?” It takes the first step, but I pull back. Seriously, what the hell’s happening!? And then just like that, it’s gone. I fall back onto my bed, my butt receiving a painful salute from the frame. “Ouch!”

Uh oh. The sounds of stomps make their way up the stairs. I wonder if by some miracle I can get dressed before Mito-nee delivers divine retribution. Turns out, it’s almost possible. Underwear, skirt, an unbuttoned shirt and no socks. Close enough, right? Now, while Mito-nee prepares my head for execution and I finish getting dressed, I know what you’re wondering. Why not tell her? Well, I’m sure the conversation would go something along the lines of:

_“Mito-nee, I just lived the same day twice in a row and today I woke up and it’s still the same!_

_“If you put half the brain power you put towards an imagination like that towards your schoolwork, you could probably graduate top of the class.”_

Rude. Wait, it’s your imagination Chika, calm down.

By the time all is said and done, I’m finally on my way to school, though I’m so late by this point that I don’t bother running. Besides, too much is on my mind. I can’t sort thought all the thoughts. Dia one time gave me the advice, that admittedly I’ve never taken before, that when you have too much on the mind, you’re supposed to make a list and sort through things one at a time. So, I’ll try that.

For one, today is December 20th, a Friday. Putting all other things aside, I have memories of living this day before. Twice, in fact. For some reason, yesterday… er, the last 20th, I couldn’t remember the time before. I have plenty of memories of how horrible that day was. The entire day, I felt sick, or felt like I wasn’t in control of my body. Wait, I’m getting off track. The point is, I know that this isn’t my first December 20th of this year.

Second, nobody else seems to know what’s going on. If they did, wouldn’t somebody have asked about it yesterday? And Mito didn’t say anything this morning. If that’s the case… how do I ask somebody about it? Mito would think it’s a lie, but maybe You or Riko? Actually… Wait, wait, that’s getting off topic again. Let’s try a third point.

For three, my days ended differently. I remember sleeping the first day. But yesterday… I remember that terrible feeling. The nausea, the pain… I shiver just thinking about it. Hopefully that got the worst out of the way. But that nausea, all of that… none of it happened the first time around. And besides what happened when I woke up this morning, I don’t feel sick or strange at all. But today… I check my phone just to confirm the date again. Why am I even checking? I’m on my way to school, of course it’s not a Saturday, it has to still be Friday.

“Ahhh!!! I don’t get it!”

I scratch at my head in frustration. Making a list isn’t exactly making anything clearer. Wait, come to think of it… Maybe I’m not the only one. I didn’t remember the first time yesterday. Maybe You or Riko or somebody didn’t remember either. But maybe they do today. I wonder if they would go to school the same like nothing happened… I shoot a quick text to You, just asking if she’s at school. Even though class already started, I get an immediate reply.

From You: what are you talking about?? of course I am, where the heck are you?

Okay, maybe that dashed my hope a little bit… I send her back a text saying I need to talk to her and Riko later. This is kind of a lot of explain over text. And I might sound even more insane than I feel. I send a similar text to Riko and hover over Dia’s contact, wondering if I should tell her. I did kind of puke and almost die in front of her or something. Well, not that she would remember it, I guess. If she did, she would have texted me first thing in the morning knowing her.

Before I can fall into another spiral of thoughts or think up a fourth point, I find myself at the school gate. Just out of curiosity, I check my cellphone.

**9:10**

“Ah.”

“Takami-san!”

Well, there’s something that never changes. A disgruntled teacher walking towards me as if he had specifically noticed my name on the list of absences and so decided to wait to have the honour of chewing me out. Okay, maybe a little exaggerated, but come on!

After being chewed out for the third time, I’m heading to class. On the way, I stop by the infirmary just to peek in. Yoshiko didn’t say when she blacked out, but she isn’t there, so must’ve been just before lunch or something. I finally reach my classroom and slide the door open. Luckily, at least, Japanese Literature is over so Muroda isn’t there to chew me out again. Instead, it’s Math with Miyauchi-sensei. Miyauchi is a lot more forgiving, so I’m relieved to see her. Believe it or not, I have been this late to school before. Oops, hehe. She gives me that same disappointed look and I actually feel a little bad since it’s her.

“Please take your seat, Takami-san.”

“Right…”

As I walk to my desk, I spare a glance You’s way who gives me a worried look in return. Well, of course. After a text like that, she probably thinks I’m gonna tell her I’m dying or something. You always overreacts to things like that… And I do too. Maybe that’s one of the reasons we’re such good friends though. It’s hard not to assume the worst when somebody gives you an ominous hint or something, right? Coming from yours truly who just dropped an ominous hint. Sorry, You-chan.

I basically slept through Math the last two times, but I pay attention this time. At least, to what’s happening around the classroom. You throws a paper airplane that’s quickly snatched by Haruka who sits two seats in front of her. Let’s just say this Boeing doesn’t make it far. I say a quick prayer for the passengers. Riko diligently takes notes the entire class, no surprise there. Then again, I have to remember that’s the normal thing to do. Not watch the class for weird behaviour or throw paper airplanes.  
  
Nothing really happens that’s all too memorable for that period and between classes is too short to tell all of this, so I decide to wait until lunch. You’s usually the one to act up during class, but she’s also the one who never gets caught by the teacher. But in History, she sleeps through the entire class. And Riko isn’t gonna act up anytime soon, so there’s not much for me to see. By the time lunch rolls around, I’m pretty much falling asleep as well, but the sound of the bell snaps me out of it.

Well, I didn’t feel sick at all today yet, so that’s probably a good sign. Maybe all of that was a dream… No. Normally that would make perfect sense, but I’ve never remembered a dream so clearly. Not to mention, I don’t think people typically live almost two full days out in their dreams, right? I’m not the only one who hasn’t had that, right? … Right!?

“Chika-chan!” You practically falls over my desk with Riko close behind. “Are you alright!? What was with that weird text?”

“Wah! C-Calm down, You-chan!”

Riko pulls You back, just a bit though. Her expression doesn’t look any less worried even if she’s handling it better. “We’re just… wondering what it was about. Are you hurt? Did something happen at home?”

I think back over the past two days… or, well, you know what I mean! All the weird stuff that happened. Especially yesterday. There are things I want to say and things I don’t. Maybe leaving Kanan’s confession out would be a good idea. But if I need to recount my entire day, won’t I have to tell that part? Besides, doesn’t You-chan actually know about it? There’s just so much that’s happened that I don’t even know where to begin. And then my thoughts drift back to Dia, wondering if I should talk to her too. If I remember right, she’ll be on her way to her office, we could probably catch her… Ahh!!! Too much!

“Chika-chan…?”

I sigh and look around. The classroom still has a few girls lingering around. Even if I’m about to sound like a lunatic in front of my best friends, it might be better if we went somewhere with less people.

“We need to talk. Um, privately.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's that. Up to you guys to decide if it's still worth reading with that change. And yes, I somehow forgot the time in the first chapter, that has now been edited in.
> 
> And I hope you see what I mean when I say Chika won't be retarded. We're able to make "logical" deductions. Even in illogical situations. 
> 
> Also, I think I said I would post the second chapter "soon." Never expect me to keep those, sorry. I will, however, actively be working on this fic again. While I won't put a set number of chapters, I believe it should come out to around 21-22 chapters in the end. Just to give you guys an idea of what you're getting into.
> 
> Something else I wanted to emphasize with this chapter is no butterfly effect bullshit. This will not be a fic where Chika can knock over a can and suddenly the entire day changes. I absolutely hate writing like that. It always feels like a lazy excuse to change up the story. There will be things done that don't interfere with other reactions. On the flipside, some large things may actually change the entire day. Hell, we haven't even seen Mari (yet).
> 
> Anyways, that's enough of that. I hope you all enjoyed.
> 
> Till next time. Be seeing you.


End file.
